


Greed: The Winchester Brothers All You Can Eat Buffet Club

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brothers, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insults, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester note to self: Watch your mouth at all times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed: The Winchester Brothers All You Can Eat Buffet Club

**Author's Note:**

> Greed: The Winchester Brothers All You Can Eat Buffet Club is part six of a series of mini-fics based around The Winchesters and the Seven Deadly Sins. Part British sex-comedies, part angst and a few tears. Short and sweet and completely irrelevant!

“What's that thing you can do with your tongue?” The Winchesters were sitting on armchairs opposite one another. Dean relaxed, legs apart, a glass of whiskey in one hand, the other loosely draped over the edge of the chair. Sam, legs crossed with a large book on his lap, his free hand over his eyes becoming a makeshift visor. Dean kicked his leg.

“Hey, I'm talking to you.”

Sam held a hand up to silence his brother. He continued to read then saw Deans' head flop backward through impatience from the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself but ignored him. Minutes passed, Sam closed the book then looked directly at Dean, leaned forward, took the glass from his hand and drank the remainder of the whiskey practically throwing it into his mouth.

“What tongue thing?”

“The flower thing.” Dean frowned while snatching the glass back and pouring himself another finger of whiskey.

Sam opened his mouth and remodeled his tongue into a pink, wet 'flower'.

“Now do that other thing. The wavy thing.”

“I'm not some kind of performing monkey, Dean!” Sam laughed a little then leaned back in his chair. There was silence for a moment. Sam glanced at his brother then opened his mouth making his tongue ripple.

“Can I stick my dick on it?”

“Not right this second, no.” Sam was laughing, his book back open, comfortable in his chair.

“In a few minutes then?” Dean slid downwards, the cushions behind him sliding up over his head. He nudged his brother with his knee. “Sammy?” He whispered. “In a few minutes, yeah?”

“Jesus Christ, Dean. What is wrong with you today?”

Dean dragged himself back up, the cushions popping over the back of the chair.

“I'm like super horny and your tongue is like some sort magic instrument. I want it.”

“Well, sometimes we want things we can't have. And that's called life.” Sam said without looking up from his book.

“Are you telling me no?”

“No Dean, I'm telling you to shut the hell up. I have one chapter left to read and then my mouth is all yours.”

Dean rubbed his hands together with perverted glee. He had managed to find his own coping mechanism in regard to his unconventional relationship with his brother. He had repeatedly told Sam that he is definitely not gay in any way shape or form even though he craved him like a junkie craves heroin.  
He was slightly alarmed by the size of Sams' cock. He always had been. Well, at least since puberty hit and Sam shot up in every possible direction.   
Dean had also made it quite clear that it was going 'nowhere near my ass' and that he probably wouldn't be able to swallow it whole. Sam explained that sex wasn't all about penetration and fellatio. Dean asked him 'the hell you talking about?'.

To compensate for all of Deans' homosexual fears he did have an obsession with his brother's tongue. That was allowed anywhere Sam wanted it go. And that happened to be every damn square inch of Dean Winchester.

Dean stood up and drained his glass, set it down on the table next to him and unbuckled his belt while singing Baba O'Reilly to himself gruffly. Dean continued to strip from the waist down, as Sam, who was hellbent on finishing his book glanced up occasionally. 

“For God sake, take your T-shirt off.” Sam, still reading with his head down. “I'm not touching you if you don't take it off.”

“You love this look.”

Sam remained silent for a moment, his lips moving a little as he reached the end of his chapter. He slammed the book shut. Dean flinched.

“I really don't!”

Dean pulled his t-shirt off by the neck and threw it on the floor. Now naked and semi-ready.

“Better,” Sam smirked, laughed and then shook his head.

Dean, immediately paranoid.

“What's so funny? Do I look fat? Why you laughing?”

“I like it. Me fully clothed and you, Dean Winchester all naked and exposed. Makes you look vulnerable.”

Dean scoffed.

“Shut up. Prepare your tongue, I'm gonna freshen up.” Dean made to move toward the bathroom. Sam coughed.

“Uh. You know. I don't mind if you..er don't.”

Dean stopped and turned around on his bare heels.

“Sammy, I ain't being funny here, but I ain't had a shower in two days.”

Sam just shrugged.

“Really?” 

Sam nodded, a little ashamed maybe but feeling kind of horny for the taste of his dirty big brother.

“Okay.” Dean nodded his head slowly, taking it in. “In that case, I have a teeny-tiny request of my own.”

“Okay.” Sam laughed nervously.

“Tie your hair up.” Dean walked over to Sam and started to pull his hair up away from his face before holding it together in a bun. “Damn, you're really something Sammy.” Sam blushed then took his hair from Deans' fingers.

“I'll find a band or something. Go lay on the bed. I'll be right out.”

Sam emerged from the bathroom, hair up and away from his face. His perfect cheekbones exposed. Loose t-shirt hanging off his shoulder a little, his jeans clinging around his thighs and his bare feet sinking into the deep pile carpet.

“I don't understand how you do it.”

Sam walked over to the bed and sat next to his brother.

“Do what?” Sam leaned over and kissed Deans' collarbone softly. Dry kisses that made Dean shiver.

“Look so effortlessly beautiful.”  
“Shut up,” Sam whispered.”You're drunk.”

“On you, yeah.” Damn, Dean knew that was corny but it was so true. Sam smiled at him before pressing his mouth against Deans' whiskey infused lips. And then they ate one another. Hungry, greedy kissing. Mouths swallowing mouths. No tongues, not quite yet. Dean growled a few times, Sam snorted once which made them both smile. And then Sam slid his long tongue into his brother's mouth and begun to fuck it gently. Sam, without breaking contact with Deans' mouth lifted himself up and then onto his brothers' body.

Their kissing deepened now that they were closer. Saliva running from the corner of Dean's mouth and over his cheek. Sam pulled away and licked it dry, his hand now gently holding Dean's mouth open.

“Stick your tongue out.” 

Dean hesitated. Sam squeezed his face with his fingertips. 

“Tongue, babe.”

Dean's tongue slid from his mouth, he was panting now, he could feel Sams' hard cock against his own as he flicked his own tongue against his brothers. 

“Is this turning you on?”

Dean just nodded.

“Yeah, it's crazy. Fuck. Wanna just kiss?”

Again Dean nodded and that's what they did. It was the most intimate either of them had ever been with anyone. They literally mouth fucked one another until their jaws ached. Sam often rolling Dean on top of him so he could slap his ass repeatedly. Dean sucking on his brother's face like it was some kind of life-force.

Dean pulled away for as long as he could bear. He wanted to see Sams' mouth. It was open, his lips were red and puffy and laced with both of their spit, he ran his thumb along Sams' bottom lip then gently slid it into his mouth. On cue, Sam sucked it then flicked his tongue around it.

“Fuck. Just fuck, Sammy. Damn, now I know what greed is like. If you were fried chicken I'd be a 300-pound bitch on a motorized cart.”

Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

“Dean. You know. You're the love of my life. You turn me on like crazy. Your body just sends me over the edge. But you know what?”

Dean was smirking, he was never one to brush off a compliment.

“Your pillow talk sucks!”


End file.
